Will the stars crumble
by Houki
Summary: Suzaku and Seiryuu were never summoned, causing the seishi to fall apart. Further into the future, someone has his eyes set on summoning the merged god, which would spell doom for anyone involved with the priestess and the seishi. *Dark*
1. Chapter 1

Wow, so this is one of my first fics. There isn't much to say or make note of right now… but I hope you enjoy it… and oh yes. The disclaimer. All characters from Fushigi Yuugi do not belong to me in any way, but to Watase Yuu. All  original characters are well, mine. 

                A black sash floated in the dead winds caused by the fire. Ashes danced hauntingly in the air, seeming alive with the raging flames behind it. A lone man surveyed his handiwork with a smug smirk, and flicked his long red nails at the village in satisfaction.

                He chuckled, and it echoed over the roar of the soon to be destroyed village. "Damn rebels deserved what they got."

Thundering hoof beats pounded on the hard ground. It stopped suddenly as the man dismounted to survey the damage inflicted on the village, now just a pile of ashes surrounded by mist. His gold eyes flashed in anger and he clenched his fists. 

"Who could of done this?" He growled, as his elegant hair danced in the wind. "Gasshou can't be here… this is rebel territory!" Sensing someone nearby, he whipped around and drew is sword.

A throaty laugh drifted across from the mist. "You surpassed even my own expectations of you, Hotohori."

His voice became low and dangerous. "Who are you?"

A woman appeared out of the mist, silently watching his eyes with an unreadable expression. Her own liquid black eyes were framed in dark lashes that contrasted sharply with her pale skin, creating an alluring effect.

Hotohori raised his sword warningly. "Did you cause the village to fall?"

"No," she said, almost to herself. "I would have saved it, if I were on time." She raised her deep black eyes to him, allowing herself to smile slightly. "Do you wonder how I knew your name?" Thought there was wind whipping around them, her graceful hair barely shifted with the wind, although the silver sash around her slim waist moved freely.

"I don't." he stated flatly. "All I want to know is if you are part of Gasshou or the rebels."                 

                 Her pink lips turned down into a frown as he mentioned the Gasshou. "I would not be part of such groups, though I know much about each."

                Hotohori finally let himself wonder. "Who are you?" he asked again.

                She acknowledged the question with a nod this time. "My name is Kasumi." Again she fixed him with her dark eyes. "And you sure you do not recognize me." It was a hard, cold statement.

                "Positive." Hotohori replied, and lowered his sword.

                She sighed deeply, and it seemed for a moment her eyes filled with tears. "You have changed since you were sixteen. But that was almost ten years ago…  although I still have not forgotten." She said softly.

                Hotohori searched her face more intently than before, feeling somewhere that he had known her once… somewhere… He steeled himself. It was impossible.

                "Seishuku Saihitei, will you let me show you?" Kasumi asked, looking up at him with an expression of wanting. 

                What does she mean?

                She approached him and stood before him. "Will you let me show you?" she repeated quietly. " I promise you that I won't hurt you."

                Hotohori stood, watching her, finding it difficult to come up with an answer.

                She smiled wanly. "I never thought I'd see the day you would mistrust me," she said in her lulling voice.

                "Ok." He said, bracing himself.

                Kasumi only took her two slim hands and placed them on his face, and a white ethereal light surrounded them. 

                And then they were no longer in ruined village, but the once prosperous city of Konan.

                Hotohori, dressed in a simple cotton robe wandered the streets of Konan, delighted to be away from the stuffy palace. He strode through the marketplace, breathing in the different scents of the food vendor's wares. Deciding he was hungry, he moved to a stall selling meat buns and paid the man for one.

                Just as the man was handing him the food, he lost his balance as someone collided into him and he fell.

                "I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed, helping him up. "I forgot to buy watercress for the cook and I was just running back when I bumped into you! Here's your bun." She said, taking it from the vendor and handing it to him.

                "No problem," he replied, wondering if this always happened to commoners.

                "You must be new around here," she commented as she brushed her long black hair over her shoulder. "Most people know not to block the street."

                Hotohori thought quickly. "Yes, I'm from out of town, and I'm just here to take the government exams."

                "A scholar?" she said, smiling. "Very interesting, really. Well, as a scholar from out of town, I doubt you have somewhere to stay, right?"

                "Right." So far, he was completely taken with her open and free manner, but then again, she didn't know whom he really was.

                "So then, I have an extra room in the house I'm renting out. I'm only here to do some shopping for a couple of weeks, then it's back home for me. Why don't you stay with me? It will make up for me running into you." she said, turning around and sending her hair ornament jingling.

                "Well…" Hotohori began, turning slightly red. The protocol in the palace was that women were strictly separated from men.

                She apparently noticed this. "Scholars are a little stuck up sometimes," she teased. "Don't worry, it's only us and the cook, and he won't mind at all."

                Hotohori finally smiled. "Alright then." He said, and took her hand she led him through the bustling crowd. "I'm… Hotohori." He said.

                "My name is Kasumi," she replied, and turned down a quiet street. "And this is where I live." She added, pushing the door open.

                Hotohori was amazed. Why did I expect people living outside the palace would be poor? The room was small, but elegantly decorated.

                "When are the exams?" she asked him, pushing the silk curtains aside to brighten the room.

                "Um… this week and next week." Hotohori said, remembering what she said about the length of her own stay. How will I manage slipping in and out of the palace? 

                The room became fuzzy and dissipated into mist. He felt her warm hands on his face still, and stepped away, blinking, now completely back into the present.

                Kasumi stood there, watching his reaction while smoothing out her blue robe.

                "Did this really happen?" Hotohori said.

                "You really don't remember." She stated, then shook her head wearily. "I couldn't forget, even if Hayami wanted me to."   

                "What happens after?" he questioned, trying to quash his curiosity. "Who is Hayami?"

                Kasumi ignored his question, looking slightly pale. "Taking you back in my memories, especially ones that far and that deep takes a lot of effort. It wasn't the reason I sought you out. The past is over, and we can't do anything about it."

                Hotohori regained his cool composure. Over the years of constant warring and collapse of the kingdoms, he became indifferent to it all… yet meeting Kasumi lifted the demeanor. She had shaken him to the core. "Why are you here, then?" he asked shortly.

                "I need your help." Kasumi said frankly, stepping further away from him.

                "Why do you need me?" 

                "You are the only other silver level I can approach freely." She said. "And the only one I will trust to work with."

                "Tell me, then." He said, eyeing her. "But I won't promise you anything yet."

                "Fine." She replied. "But I suggest we move someplace else. Gasshou will be swarming the area soon."

                As soon as she finished speaking, he saw a flicker of movement from the corner of his eyes and tensed.

A new voice broke through. "Too late." A deep, mocking voice said. "We're already here."

                Kasumi instantly looked at Hotohori, and made a slashing motion with her right hand. The fog lifted abruptly so no one would be able to conceal him or herself. Hotohori drew his sword.

                "You never said you were an enchantress!" Hotohori said, disgruntled.

                "You never asked." She shot back. 

                The new arrival smirked at them. A bandanna held up his spiky hair, and he was easily taller than both Kasumi and Hotohori.

                "Traitor bitch." He snarled at her. "Chiriko won't be pleased that you're off to play slut with the rebel trash."

                Kasumi stood and shot him a withered glare. "Watch your language, Mitsukake." She said almost amusingly, letting her eyes run over his red sash. "You technically are still my inferior." 

                Hotohori steeled himself to meet his former fellow seishi's eyes. "What do you want?" he asked in a low voice, holding his sword steady.

                "It doesn't matter," Kasumi cut in dangerously. "Tell Chiriko to find someone else to keep him company, because I sure as hell won't anymore." With that, she sent a white ki blast towards him, and another lifted both her and Hotohori up in the darkening sky.

                "Did you kill him?" Hotohori shouted above the wind.

                "He's just stunned. If I would have killed him, Chiriko would have been after our blood all the more faster," She replied, and looked down at the dazed Mitsukake grimly. "I'm taking us to a cave in the forest to explain things."

                Thunder rumbled in the distance.

                Hotohori looked at her darkly. "Were you once part of Gasshou?"

                "Yes." She answered without reservation or emotion. "Now that I know what they're planning, I left. So now they think I'm a traitor. The truth is, I simply disagreed with what they were doing."

                "And Chiriko is part of the Gasshou?" he asked, unable to keep the amazement out of his voice.

                Kasumi looked up at the cloudy sky bitterly. "He leads the Gasshou." She corrected with venom. 

                "Chiriko?" Hotohori asked again with disbelief. "The young boy?"

                "I don't know where you've been all these years. He's not young anymore. And he's not a boy either, quite a man, if you must know." She spat, her eyes flashing. She sighed, and calmed down slightly. "Did you know…" she trailed off.

                "Know what?" Hotohori said. He looked down at the circle of white energy that was carrying them, perturbed. "Kasumi, are you running out of energy? We're losing power."

"I'll be fine." She answered, and then continued her previous thought faintly. "I was…"  
"Kasumi!" Hotohori said, louder. "Your ki is running low. Stop!"

She sat up straight and cleared her head. "Stopping now would put us in the middle of Gasshou territory. It's too dangerous to stop here." She held out her hands to him. "But if you're so worried about it, you can help me."                

Hotohori shook his head. "My powers don't include ki transferring. I'm all metal based, not energy."

"I'm not a silver level enchantress for nothing!" She said impatiently. "Give me your hands."

Hotohori put his palms on hers. She closed her eyes, concentrating, considering his ki levels. Then she took in a breath, taking in some of his power with it, adding it to the disc of energy they were riding on, making it turn pink.

Hotohori looked on, thoughtful. "You haven't told me why you needed my help yet."

Kasumi seemed troubled. "You're in for a lot, then." She sighed, and seeing that he still was watching her intently, continued. "You are a Suzaku seishi, or a former one, anyway, am I correct?"

Hotohori nodded his assent.

"And you remember how the mikos never managed to call the gods? Because of this, the two hundred year cycle is broken, and the four gods have merged into one." Kasumi explained seriously. "The one god is more powerful and can grant larger wishes, but only to someone who can read the constellations well enough can decipher the prophetic incantation for the summoning. This would be impossible to do… unless you were extremely intelligent and had vast knowledge of the stars."

"Chiriko." Hotohori stated.

"Yes. This would have all been fine is the Suzaku seishi had not fallen out, and if Chiriko had not become so…ambitious." She finished ominously. "But it doesn't matter, does it? It has all been prophesized. We just started too late to stop it. I need you because I am not powerful enough to stop Chiriko from the summoning. He already has most of the incantation worked out."

"What will happen if he manages to summon the god?" Hotohori asked, turning to look at her.

Kasumi glanced back with a brooding look. "He won't be able to make any wish. The force of the summoning itself will destroy anyone of the master levels first because of our connections. The aftershock will kill everyone else."

"Why us first?" 

"You remember when the miko failed to summon Suzaku? It was sort of an after effect of it. Anyone related in some direct way took on different levels and properties as a result to Suzaku's merge with the rest of the gods. It was the same with Seiryuu. It's a veritable power festival, and when they're summoned, they'll take the power back." She said wryly.

"How do you have a connection with Miaka?" Hotohori asked curiously.

Kasumi did not respond at first, but peered down into the forest. Then, after a pause, she began to speak. "I didn't even know Miaka then. I became involved because I was so close to you. " She said softly. "Of course, I didn't remember at first, and until I got stronger, I didn't know."

Hotohori became irritated. "Stop talking nonsense. I've never seen you before until now, and I don't even know why I'm traveling with you. I don't even now why I'm trusting you." Still, he felt a shadow of a doubt creep over him. The memory she took him in was familiar…

Kasumi ignored that. "I'm landing now. We'll set up camp for the night." She said instead of rebuking him. The disc began its descent into the dark forest, lowering slowly until they were at the floor level. She stepped off, followed closely by Hotohori.

"How do we stop Chiriko?" Hotohori asked suddenly, breaking the still air. "You haven't explained that yet."

She looked at him sharply. "We kill him, or talk him out of it. If that fails, we destroy the portal through which the god will be summoned through." With that, she began moving through the bushes.

In annoyance, he realized that the bushes parted for her wherever she moved. Enchantresses and their tricks… he shook his head and followed her. Suddenly, he felt the hairs on the back of his neck prick up. Someone else was nearby. 

"Kasumi." He said softly but urgently, trying to catch up with her. "Psst. Hey! There's someone else here!"

Kasumi stopped abruptly and turned around. "I know that."

"Then why didn't you say so?" He questioned.

"Because I knew you would find out on your own." She responded pertly.

Her arrogant demeanor put him on more familiar grounds. "And if I didn't?" he shot back.

"You would have. I know you well enough to discern it for myself." Because of his rough tone, her voice became frosty.

"Stop saying that!" he exploded. "I sure as hell have never seen you before, and dammit, I've had enough of your attitude."

"Attitude?" Kasumi repeated incredulously, putting her hands on her hips. "You want to talk about attitude? Fine, lets talk about it! I come to you for help, explaining to you things as best as I can, and you sit there like a spoiled little boy! If you come back to reality for a moment, snap out of your arrogant demeanor, and realize that you're not an emperor anymore!" Her voice rose.

"What do expect me to do?" he shot back angrily. "You come to me from out of nowhere, ask for my help, and claim you had some phony relationship with me! Do you want me to believe that? It's kind of hard, having no proof but some trick you conjured."

Her eyes flashed at that, but remained silent. Abruptly, she lunged forward, grabbed his shoulders and slammed him against a great tree with shocking strength. Her eyes pierced his accusingly. "Goddamn you! You promised me that day! You never came back, and I realized only after what had happened to you back at the palace!" she shouted as a tears slid from her eyes. "I stayed with him because I believed you!"

Hotohori shoved her off. "What are you talking about?" he snapped, his voice rising. He pushed her into the tree. "What did they do to me?" He laughed sardonically. "Or what do you say that they supposedly did to me?" 

Kasumi drew her hand back and slapped him across the face, breathing heavily. Hotohori let her go. She opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted.

"Well… look what we have here," drawled a man, waving a large fan around. "A lovers spat."   

Hotohori glared at him darkly. "Go away, Tasuki."

Kasumi regained her composure and stared at the newcomer condescendingly. "Are you a rebel or Gasshou?"

Tasuki looked offended. "Lady, you obviously are out of things." He remarked.

"Rebel." Hotohori answered, rubbing the sting of her slap away.

"That was quite an interesting fight you had going there," Tasuki said, when no one else volunteered to break the uncompromising silence. He looked at Kasumi up and down. "Enchantresses of this level are quite rare."

"So are elementals." She returned automatically.

A man in a black robe looked up at the dark sky, contemplating it silently. "Chichiri!" he said suddenly.

The monk materialized, smiling darkly. "What is it?"

"Kasumi has left, has she not?" he asked in a sardonic voice.

"According to Mitsukake. She knocked him out by the rebel village Tomo destroyed." He replied. "She's moving with the rebel forces."

The man stood up. "I was foolish to speak of my plans with her." He murmured to himself, and then raised his voice. "Send Suboshi to eliminate her." Then he changed his mind suddenly. " No. Have him bring her to me.  I will deal with her myself.  Is she with anybody?"

"Hotohori at last check." Chichiri answered, his cloak fluttering in the night wind.

"This will be quite amusing." The man said in a cynical tone. "Bring him as well. Have Suboshi kill off anyone else she's with."

Chichiri bowed in assent and left, cloak snapping with his smart stride.

"This will be very amusing," he repeated again mordantly, and he clenched his fist. "Very. And she won't leave me again."

                "Apparently, Hotohori disappeared awhile ago by rebel territory." He said, striding around the room. "We lost track of him there."

                "What?" a purple head shot up. "How?"

                He shrugged. "It could be anything. Lowering his energy level to hide it or by getting killed. But we all know how unlikely that is."

                The purple-headed woman swore under her breath. "Well, we'll have to find him again." She said firmly.

                The man stopped pacing and sat down, tossing his own purple braid over one shoulder. "Yup. We'll manage, no problem." He said confidently.

                She stretched. "Nuriko, what shall I do with him when I finally get that bastard back?"

                Nuriko grinned. "Only you and the gods know."

                Houki sat up straight, becoming thoughtful and serious. "And he'll know soon enough as well." She said, eyes flashing. Then she flicked a manicured nail up to the sky, causing the clouds to part and for weak sun to shine through.

                Nuriko picked up a scroll lying by the fire. "Gasshou sent another message requesting our alliance."

                Houki sniffed in annoyance. "What do you want to do about it?"

                He looked at the scroll again and shrugged. "They only have one black level and need us to reinforce it, I guess, and it's said they're also after Hotohori. They have other intentions, though."

                "Other intentions?" She repeated curiously. 

                "Catching an enchantress and summoning the merged god, among other things." Nuriko said, chuckling sadistically. "But anyways, I wouldn't join up with them. They've bitten off more then they could chew, and we'll have to deal with it if we join."

                "Alright then," Houki agreed, then frowned. "Where did you say Hotohori disappeared at?"

                "Rebel village." Nuriko answered, then appeared to be thinking. "I'm sure it's not that far…" A smiled passed his face. 

                Houki began to smile too, knowing what her friend was thinking. "Let's go. And let's send a scroll back to the Gasshou, telling them they can screw themselves."

                Kasumi sat beside the fire moodily, ignoring Tasuki's banter and carefully avoiding Hotohori's eyes.

                "I met up with Nakago the other day, and he's off leading a rebellion with Soi in the western part." Tasuki was saying cheerily. "Everything's going well, 'cause Yui and her minions can't hold off forever. Jeez Hotohori, you don't know how it is, coming in to check up with you and finding you in the middle of a lovers spat with some girl you picked up."

                "It was not a lovers spat." Hotohori said insisted slowly.

                "Whatever you say." Tasuki said without listening. "Miaka down at HQ wants you back at the base. She's heard what happened to the village and says we can't do anything about it, so you'll be off on a new mission soon." He finally looked from Hotohori to Kasumi. "What is it with you two gloomy people, anyway?"

                "Nothing." Kasumi said. "I want to meet with Miaka. Maybe she can provide me with some decent backup." She shot a venomous glare to Hotohori.

                "Like she'll believe you," Hotohori said, irked. "Miaka will know that you were once with the Gasshou."

                "She will, once she knows what's happening, and I'm not your enemy! And Tasuki decided to trust me!" she yelled. "How many times do I have to repeat it?"

                "Why should I trust you?" he shouted over her. 

                "Why should you mistrust me?" Kasumi fired back, anger making her face turn red.

                "For one, do you go around asking people to trust you then slam the into trees?" Hotohori shot out. 

                "Well, excuse me for being frustrated with your attitude." She said icily. "And if I remember correctly, you did the same thing to me as well."

                They began glaring at each other resentfully.

                "Whoa." Tasuki said dryly. "I'll leave you to it. Anyways, I'm off to check up with obake-chan. Tamahome will be… surprised… by me, shall we say." He grinned mischievously, and strode out of the cave, whistling unconcernedly, apparently uncaring if he was heard or seen.

                Kasumi was surprised enough to forget her exasperation. "How did he manage to survive so long out here like that?"

                ""He's quite powerful, really. It just catches people off guard." Hotohori answered.  

                She lifted her brow. "I won't question that." Kasumi sent him a strange sidelong glance. 

                Hotohori noticed it. "What is it?"

                She paused, faltering for a moment. "I'm not sure if you'll like me asking."

                "Just ask." He said, shrugging uncaringly.

                "Where's Houki?"

                Hotohori stiffened, and a heavy silence fell over them. "Why do you want to know?" he managed to say.

                "Is it so wrong to ask about one's wife?" Her voice was calm and also expressionless, but her lips twitched slightly as if she were holding back a mocking smile.

                Something in him snapped. He slammed the ground with his fist. "Why are you so provoking?" he demanded, standing up and glowering down at her. His outrage grew as she sat and only met his gaze, watching him without a sound. 

                Finally she stood up smoothly, tilting her head back so they were at eye level. "I was just curious." She said, breaking his angry thoughts.

                "She's not with me." Hotohori stated, turning around away from her.

                "She could have figured that out on her own. But now it doesn't matter, because now I am here."

                Kasumi turned in the direction of the new voice, tensing.

                "Houki." Hotohori acknowledged the newcomer without turning around.

                Full crimson lips smiled down upon the soldier.

                He was already badly injured, and his armour had been torn in several places. He could not tear his eyes away, and he began shaking uncontrollably.

                The woman dismounted and kneeled beside the man, tracing a finger down the side of his face.

                The soldier began an animal-like whimper, trying to move away, incoherently crying something.

                "Is there anything you want?" she asked softly.

                He flung his arms over his head, shuddering and crying.

                "Oh God. Soi, why do you always play with them?" A tall, finely built blonde strode over and spoke with a cynical tone.

                She stood up and looked down at the soldier contemptuously. "Because it's fun." She replied, her lips curling into a mocking smile as she extending her hand out over the injured man. "And I suppose because now that you wrecked my fun, I'm finished here." Yellow light exploded from her palm, and when she was through, she shrugged. "Okay Nakago, where to next?"

                Nakago shook his head. "Didn't that idiot bandit tell us where to go?" he said, amused.

                "Oh, that's right. We're off to monitor Gasshou." Soi recalled. Seeing him frown, she stopped. "What? You didn't like the way I handled things?"

                "It's one thing to kill someone. It's another to kill them slowly." He said, checking the stirrups of his horse before mounting it.

                Soi smoothed her hair down. Reaching into her red sash, she pulled out a mirror and checked her face. "It accomplishes the same thing in the end. The assholes deserved it, after burning down one of our villages." She sent him a mock angry glare. "Besides, you shouldn't be the one to talk."

                A ghost of a smile passed across his face. "It's useless arguing with you," he said, looking into the distance. "How far before heavily populated Gasshou territory?"

                "About two days ride." She replied, spurring her horse on, letting her long hair trail in the breeze.

                Nakago began to follow her quickly, keeping pace as a thin piece of black silk from around his waist flew with the wind.

So that was the first chapter, obviously.  If you have a moment, please review. Oh boy. I feel so slow and dull today… what's up with me?


	2. Chapter 2

Four words: Fushigi Yuugi not mine. ^_^ I've gotten like, 2 reviews, and so much for feedback. Whatever. So this part is for the kind kind people who did review.  

Chapter 2 

                Chichiri strode down a dark hallway, cursing silently, roughly shoving the Gasshou trainees out of his way. Damn them! Damn them all! He reached the end of the hallway, pausing to collect himself, then rapping smartly on the door.

                "Enter." commanded the person inside the room impatiently.

                Chichiri bowed shortly. "I have two matters to discuss with you," he stated flatly.

                Greenish gray eyes flared. "What is it?" The man under the cloak began to sneer. "Have you failed your mission?"

                He barely held his stream of angry retorts back. "Soi and Nakago disrupted our plans. The second regiment is completely wiped out. Yui was leading the regiment, and her whereabouts are now unclear."

                "Fool." The man shot out, standing up swiftly. He began a low chuckle. "But the second regiment?" his laugh now echoed of the walls. "Six hundred of our soldiers, dead?"

                Chichiri nodded imperceptibly, not allowing himself to meet Chiriko's eyes in fear he'd lash out.

                Chiriko stopped all of a sudden. "It matters not to me." He said in a calm but dangerous voice. "But ensure it never happens again. You know what will happen if you do. You are dismissed."

                "My lord." Chichiri spat out in scorn. "There is another matter." Before Chiriko replied, he went on. "The envoy you have sent out to Houki and Nuriko has returned. I received it about twenty minutes ago."

                "And?"

                "They refuse to join us, but clearly state they do not side with the rebels." Chichiri said carefully, re-wording the offending message.

                "Hmm." Chiriko muttered, his eyes intense in thought. "Kill them. Everyone but Gasshou members shall die." He looked up when he saw that Chichiri was startled and smiled. "That was my eventual plan. That bitch will come crawling back when Suboshi informs her of everything. Go now, and report back when you're through."   

                Chichiri managed a curt bow and left, closing the door behind him. He leaned against the door and shut his eyes, breathing hard. Chiriko has gone insane…

                "I'm surprised you got out of there alive," said a voice from the shadows, singsong and sneering.

                "Shut up," Chichiri snapped. "Why are you here? This area is restricted to anyone lower than silver level. Get out."

                Tomo cackled. "Chiriko as specifically asked to see me, most likely about my recent victory," he bragged. "The one Hotohori could not prevent."

                Chichiri looked at him straight in the eye. "I fail to see what is so victorious about burning down a helpless village." He said sarcastically. "And Hotohori would have prevented it, had he been there."

                Tomo narrowed his eyes. "What's wrong with you?" he demanded. You're turning into a softie. "

                Chichiri began walking back down the hall, ignoring him, but not quite managing to block out the sound of Tomo muttering profanities about him. Something in him snapped. He lunged at Tomo, punching hard and sound in his stomach.

                Tomo slid down to the floor, breathing heavily, a small line of blood trailing down the side of his mouth, glaring at him with hatred. Chichiri grabbed him by his hair. "Listen to what I'm saying carefully," he whispered in a deadly voice. "Don't underestimate me. You are still only of the black…" Chichiri let him go and contemptuously kicked him in the side. "…You asshole."

                "Yuiren!" The boy yelled frantically, and his light violet eyes were panicked. "Quickly!"

                "Onii-chan!" she cried back. "I can't leave Shunkei and Gyokuren! Don't make me!" She began to scream as Chuei began to drag her forcibly away from the war zone.

                Chuei grabbed his sister's shoulders and shook her forcefully. "They're dead! Didn't you see? Seiryuu no miko killed them! More Gasshou could be coming anytime soon… we have to go now!" Dammit, I don't feel like I'm eighteen… someone help us! "Listen, Yuiren," he said in a gentler voice. "I don't know where Tamahome is. So right now all we can do is to look for more rebels who can help us. Just… calm down."

                Yuiren hiccupped, stifling tears at the same time. "They came on my birthday… and killed them… I hate them all!"

                Chuei sighed and looked down, deciding to quickly change the subject. "And how old are you then, sister?"

                "Twelve." She replied almost sullenly as they continued walking, surprised that they were suddenly treading on fallen pine needles. "Are we in the forest?"

                Chuei bit back a smart retort. "Yeah," he said, hoping he sounded more confident than he felt. "I'm pretty sure this is part of rebel territory." 

                Yuiren exhaled noisily, and looked like she was about to say something when her ears pricked up.

                "Wha - " he was cut off when Yuiren slapped a hand across his mouth.

                "Shh…" she whispered, ducking behind a large bush, followed by Chuei. "There are people arguing over there."

                He peeked over the bush into the clearing where a man and two women stood. "I don't know whose side they're on."

                Yuiren rolled her eyes. "That's why we're hiding here to find out, because if it's Gasshou, we might as well drown ourselves now."  

                "Houki?" Kasumi repeated in an astonished voice. "Speak of the devil."

                "The devil would have been welcomed more warmly than this." Houki taunted, arrogantly flipping her hair over a shoulder.

                Hotohori drew his sword and turned around slowly to face his wife. "What do you want?" He growled.

                "Darling, that's no way to speak to me," Houki said in a pleasant voice, then continued in a harder tone. "Having an affair with the enchantress, are we?"

                "He only wishes." Kasumi shot out, tossing her dark hair to catch the moonlight.

                Houki drew her own sword, but played with it carelessly. "I have several matters to settle with you, husband." She said, placing heavy scorn on the last word.

                "Don't think I won't kill you." Hotohori said, eyes flashing with anger. All of a sudden, he lunged towards her with his sword.

                Houki agilely blocked the attack, eyes narrowing at the sound of the clashing swords. "Like hell you will," she spat. She spun to free herself from the lock and put some distance between them. "Still skilled to perfection with the sword." She said in amusement and suddenly leaned over to him and kissed him full on the lips, then jumped forward and slashed vertically at him. Kasumi turned red with fury and clenched her fists.

                Hotohori, mildly disgruntled, leapt up in time to avoid the attack, and if it had connected, it would have sliced him in two. He flipped in mid-air and swung his sword towards where he though she was, not realizing she was behind him.

                She slashed at him, cutting through his cloak and opening a deep cut on his back. Hotohori clenched his fist in pain and held his sword up, ready to meet another attack. Dammit… I can only play defensive with my injury.

                Houki's lips curved into a triumphant smile as she sensed his weakness. She launched her vicious offensive, all of which he somehow managed to block. He felt blood drip between his shoulder blades as he managed to avert a particularly deadly blow.

                "Hotohori!" Kasumi shouted. "Stop! I'll take care of this! Just hang on for a little while more!" 

                He grunted in reply, occupied as he jumped to avoid a slash directed as his legs.

                "Just hold on…" she whispered. Her eyes began to flash, and then glow with white, shining light.

                "Not today!" called a cheerful voice. Something came crashing down onto her, grabbing her by the shoulders in a vice grip. "Houki's got to finish off pretty boy over there, then we can deal with you." he said. The light in her eyes blinked out, leaving her confused and slightly dazed.

                Kasumi shook her head to clear it, elbowed Nuriko hard in the stomach to get free, and spread her palms out before her. White globes of energy materialized over each hand, and she looked at Nuriko warningly.  "You can't stop me." She stated coolly, and threw one at him with a sudden motion, causing him to fly across the clearing and to hit a rock ledge." She turned back around to the fighting pair, judging the distance and her aim carefully before throwing the second one, whispering a short apology to Hotohori.

                Hotohori looked up in time to see it coming and saw only pure white light.

                And then blackness with the impact.

                And then nothing.

                "Mm-hmm. I think you're right, the red does look better than the pink one." Kasumi agreed, eyes twinkling at him.

                Hotohori shrugged off his blush. "Well, red does look prettier on you, though."

                She stopped and glanced at him with an alarmed expression, but it faded behind a friendly, guarded smile. "I… I have other silk shops to visit." She said, gathering the red, gauzy fabric. "I'll see you back at home, okay?"

                Hotohori felt strangely disappointed by this. "Can't I come with you?" he asked, taking the package and carrying it for her.

                Kasumi remained silent for a quick moment, different expressions flitting across her delicate face, before sending him a winning smile. "I don't think so… it's more or dress shops and the like that I need to buy things from. Could you take my stuff back instead? I'll have dinner with you tonight."

                Before waiting for his reply, she hurried off, clutching the small ivory fan she carried and disappeared into the milling crowd. Hotohori watched her go, and it was not until after he realized that she had left her purse with him.

                She leaned on the trunk of the willow tree; grateful for the privacy it allowed her. Kasumi placed her hands on her flushing and hot cheeks, closing her eyes to remember his gentle smile…

                No! I can't fall in love with him… I love Hayami. I love Hayami. I love him, not Hotohori. Hayami. Kasumi tried to recall his face, but conjured up more thoughts of gold eyes and graceful hair.

                Enough of this! She told herself forcefully. I love Hayami. I love Hayami. I love Hayami! It's too late to fall in love with Hotohori. It can't be changed.

                I love Hayami…don't I?

                Hotohori lay facedown on a sheet of silk, stabbing pain pricking up through his back. He blinked to clear the last of her memories… and exhaled to clear her soft scent from his nose. It would not go away… he puzzled over the perfume. Some type of flower after the rain…

                Then it hit him. He was lying on her robe. No wonder. He hadn't lay on silk since Konan fell. He groaned and tried to push himself off his stomach, wincing as the prickling pain exploded.

                "I wouldn't move if I were you," Kasumi said ironically and he slumped back down. "Houki did quite a job on you. Why did you hold back?"

                Hotohori shifted his head so he could look at her. She stood next to him in a short, sleeveless undershirt, with her silver belt tied around her waist tightly to keep it closed. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked at him, and he sighed. "I couldn't hurt her." He said simply. Then he met her eyes suddenly. "Why did you take me back into your thoughts again?"

                She looked genuinely surprised. "Did I?"

                "Something about Hayami… who is this guy, anyway?"

                "It doesn't matter anymore. He's dead. Chiriko killed him. And I'm still not sure if that was a good or bad thing. " Kasumi checked his wound carefully. "As for taking you back, it was unintentional. When I sent my ki blasts over… and I'm sorry for that, there's no way I could have not hit you…the shock must have made you absorb my energy." She shrugged. "Or maybe not. I don't know why it happened. Maybe you're remembering on your own."  

                 " I doubt that." Hotohori said, grimacing as she touched a painful area.

                 "I'm sorry," she said softly in response to his flinch. "But it's pretty bad. The first compress I put on you was soaked through with blood. I don't think it will stop."

                He managed a sadistic smile. "Maybe I'll finally die."

                Her voice grew sharp. "Dammit! Don't say things like that! I've heard that almost continuously for the past five years of my life and I don't need anymore!"

                Hotohori was taken by surprise. "I'm sorry." He said quietly.

                "Whatever." She whispered, and then returned her attention to him. "I think I'll try healing you."

                "Can enchantresses do it?" Hotohori asked, craning his neck to see her kneel next to him, arranging the short skirt to cover her legs.

                "I'm really not sure." She said straightforwardly, almost betraying a teasing smile.

                "Lovely." Hotohori said wryly.

                "One of the… oh, I hate calling our powers this… 'properties' I was given was quick self-healing, so I never stay injured long. So I was going to channel it to you." Kasumi explained, knowing that she shouldn't peel off the bandage but doing it gently anyways.

                "And what do I do?" he asked rather apprehensively.

                Her voice was soothing. "Just lie there and relax." She placed her hands as lightly as possible on his wound but cringed when he tensed his muscles. "I'll be gentle." She said, and took stock of her restorative energy. Slight warmth came to her palms and flowed to his back.

                Hotohori began to ease his muscles, and the pleasurable heat began to make him sleepy. "That… feels nice." He murmured into her robe.

                Kasumi was beginning to realize his wound was more serious that she had initially thought. She steeled herself and poured more energy into him, calculating the right moment to stop.

                The heat dissipated slowly. The pain in his back had been reduced to a slight tingling sensation. Hotohori sat up, blinking, and then narrowed his eyes as the sheet covering him slid down. "Where are my clothes?" he asked in a casual voice. "And why am I covered in your clothes?" His voice began to rise in annoyance. "And why the hell did you need to undress me completely?"

                She looked hurt by these remarks, but her expression was replaced with one over stubbornness, and then slight amusement. "You really don't have anything to be ashamed of," she said slyly, surprising him with a mischievous grin, wanting to provoke him. 

                "That's not the point I was making." Hotohori growled, looking around for his robe.

                "For one thing, mister, I was doing you a favour. Your royal robe was dripping in your royal blood and as dirty as royal hell. I washed it while you were unconscious, and it's out drying now." She retorted, standing up and striding outside the sheltered cave. He heard the sound of cloth snapping as she tugged the robe off the branch it was drying on. 

                Kasumi returned to the cave, looking angry and indignant. She flung it at him. "Take your stupid robe!" she shouted. "I can't believe this! You've changed too damn much to care anymore, haven't you? I try to help you, but you're too damn engrossed by yourself to noticed that other people have feelings too!"

                Hotohori stood up, wrapped the semi-wet robe around him, and glowered at her. "What is this about?" He flung his arms in the air in exasperation. "I don't understand you! You're always starting fights! What do you want from me?" he yelled.

                Surprising, she didn't begin fighting back. Instead, she leaned back against the cave wall and shut her eyes, shaking, looking crumpled. "I wanted…" When she opened her eyes, they glimmered with tears. "I wanted…" She slid slowly to the floor and began crying.

                He sighed and sat next to her, stroking the back of her head. "Tell me," he said with his old warmth.

                "I wanted you to remember… but you didn't want to… so I'm not going to push that." She whispered, head in her bare knees. "And now… all I wanted… was for you to say 'thank you' to me… for healing you and washing your clothes… but we started a fight…" She stood up abruptly, as if shocked by his touch, looking perplexed.

                Hotohori grabbed her hand and stood up with her, and looked at her dark eyes intently. "Thank you," he said softly. "And I'm sorry for starting the fight." 

                She bit her lip, faltering for a moment. This confused Hotohori; she always projected the image of a strong, proud woman. Then doing it out of instinct, he took her in his arms and embraced her. 

                "You're standing on my foot!" Yuiren whined, shifting position so her leg would fall asleep.

                "Isn't that lady part of Gasshou?" Chuei asked, ignoring her grumbles.

                She looked over the bush. "Yeah. But the man isn't. Wait… isn't he one of the Suzaku Seishi?" Yuiren stared at the two people in growing conviction. "That's the emperor! Ooh… remember? He came to our house before! He's definitely on the rebels' side!"

                He nudged her with his elbow. "Shh! But… what if she's controlling him?" he asked uncertainly.

                Yuiren sized them up. A tall, athletically built man, or a slim, rather small, woman? Obviously, Chuei needs a new brain. "Well, I think its fine." She said confidently. "Watch me." With that, she leapt up from behind the bushes and cheerily made her way towards the pair.

                Kasumi made a small sound, muffled by his chest, then pushed away. "It's too… late." She breathed, and brushed her tears away quickly. "Hayami, and your officials… it's too late."

                "I don't understand." He said, and appeared to go on but was interrupted.

                "Hotohori? Hotohori?" A girl came running into the cave, nearly colliding into them. She stopped and looked around. "Are you Hotohori?"

                "Yes. What do you want?" he replied, glancing at Kasumi who steadily avoided his gaze. "Who are you?"

                "Don't you remember?" she said. "I'm Tamahome's little sister, Yuiren. And Chuei is over there behind the bushes. We're looking for Tamahome." She suddenly grinned, as Chuei sheepishly revealed himself and trudged into the cave to join them.

                "He's not here. Why are you both out alone?" Hotohori asked kindly.

                Both their faces fell. "Well… our village was in the middle of the Gasshou and rebel fighting, and everything was destroyed. And… Shunkei and Gyokuren were killed." Chuei said, fixing his eyes on the floor.

                Kasumi moved forward and touched his shoulder. "You look like your brother." She said as Chuei turned to look at her admiringly. "Just… younger."

                "Will you help us find Tamahome?" Yuiren said loudly, audaciously scowling at her brother.

                "Tasuki told us he's on a mission right now. But we can bring you to HQ and wait with you there for Tamahome." Hotohori said, standing up and picking up Kasumi's robes off the floor.

                "Thank you!" Yuiren squealed. 

                Chuei nodded. "You're helping us out a lot."   
                Hotohori smiled at them. "For now, you'd both better sleep. Tomorrow we'll head back." He shook her robes out, puzzled. By now, Kasumi had moved to the entrance of the cave, peering up at the cloudy sky as light rain began to fall. She pointedly tried to ignore him as she wrapped her arms around herself, shivering slightly.

                "You've torn your robe." He said, holding it out for her to see.

                She shook her head, smiling faintly. "How do you think you've gotten bandages?" she quipped lightly, as if nothing had occurred before. "Perhaps you think I conjured it out of air?"

                Hotohori shrugged. "I guess," he admitted, brushing some hair off his face.

                Kasumi shook her hair, making it catch the moonlight and ripple, and then went back to watching the rain, humming a melody softly.

                He sighed heavily. "Listen," he said, then wrapped her robe around her. "I was thinking about all the … memories… you gave me, and I'm beginning to believe you. Sneaking out of the palace is something I know I would have at least tried doing when I was younger."

                Kasumi slipped her arms into her now sleeveless robe, and leaned into him, contemplating. She felt a slight pressure at the top of her head, and her heart jumped into throat when she realized his kissed her. Swallowing a lump of tears, she nodded and turned around to face him. "Okay. But further away from here." She said, indicating Chuei and Yuiren.

                He followed her as she moved deeper into the forest.

                A lone woman staggered through the empty village. Sharp, blue eyes surveyed her surroundings angrily. She whirled around, trying to locate signs of life. Finding none, she made her way slowly to a small outcropping and began to tend to her wounds, uncaring that her blood dripped onto the cold rock. Internally, she cursed her enemies and swore to revenge.

And so that's the end of this chapter. Anyways, I have a lot of French homework that is giving me an evil glare…. So I suppose it's my cue to go finish it…. And yes, please review if you have a  moment.


	3. Chapter 3

*grins cheerfully* Well then, I did get some nice reviews after all. Since I've gotten a bit of confusion, I'll just clear this up a bit… it only makes sense in my head.

1) The rankings of colour…. Silver is the highest, then black, then red. I think those are the only ones I've introduced so far. It'll become clearer later on, I promise.

2) Everyone's personality is indeed twisted around. I wanted to do different things, and it hit me one day that an evil adult Chiriko might very well be quite cool.

3) Erm……… yeah. Big trouble with Houki. Big trouble. Another cool thought of mine… more to come as story progresses, as well as the side story to that.

4) Lastly, I hope I haven't confused with all the new sides and alliances people are on. 

Chapter 3

                "Shokka-san! Are we out of that herb that stanches blood?" A rather plump man ambled into the room, holding a list.

                "I'm grinding it up now. Who wants it?" She replied, pausing to check the texture of the herb.

                "Seventy orders for the rebels, one hundred and twenty for the Gasshou." He said, and scratched his nose. "More fighting going on, looks like."

                "Chizuo, the paper, please." He handed her a stack of thin rice paper, and she began distributing the ground herb evenly onto several sheets. "I'm quite surprised the Gasshou needs so much of this." She said.

                "Why?" He asked curiously.

                "Oh, it's nothing really. Just that Gasshou have Jua-... Mitsukake." Shokka said, keeping her voice steady and staring down at the packages. "He can heal them all."

                "Then why doesn't he?" Chizuo flopped down onto the floor with a thump and began helping her in folding the packages of medicine.

                Her eyes suddenly flashed. "That's what I want to know. And that's what I will find out."

                Houki bit her lip, grimacing, as Nuriko finished tying the last bandage to her arm. "Meddling bitch," she muttered. "Why the hell is my dear husband traveling her?" she growled.

                Nuriko shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe he's helping her with something." He looked at Houki strangely. "Do you think he's in love with her?"

                "Perhaps." She answered slowly, sipping water out of a flask. "All the more reason to kill her."

                A man walked into a run down village that giant tress overlooked. It had the appearance of a once prosperous town that was abandoned by its rich inhabitants. He stopped by a stooped old woman by the village gate.

                "Have you seen a woman pass by this town?" he asked roughly. "She wore red silk and a silver sash, nothing like you'd see today."

                "I might have." She wheezed. "If you can pay me for my information."

                He clenched his fists, then dug into his pockets and threw a coin at her. "Talk."

                "She had black hair, I remember." She nodded to herself. "Didn't talk to anyone, but went right through. Looked like she was going to help the town that's north of the forest."

                The town Tomo burnt. He walked away brusquely, heading into the forest.

                "It's Cookie's birthday today," Kasumi said, grinning. "So I'm cooking dinner for her tonight."

                "Most people don't treat their cooks this well." Hotohori said, surprised.

                "Most girls don't live on their own. Well, for a bit, anyway." She countered. "And I got bought her favourite sake."

                Hotohori raised and eyebrow as she folded another dumpling. "Have you tasted sake before? Wait. Let me re-phrase that. Are you old enough to drink it?" he teased.

                She looked at him indignantly. "I'm old enough to get - " She bit her lip and continued silently.

                "Old enough to get…?"

                "Um… drunk." She finished lamely, looking embarrassed.

                "Ah." He changed the subject deftly. "Is anyone else coming?"

                Kasumi nodded. "Cookie's cousins that live in the city. Just two of them."

                The image dissipated slowly.

                Hotohori blinked. "Why did you stop?"

                "I told you already." She replied distantly, looking shaken. "Showing you this requires effort on my part. Besides, we'd better get back to Yuiren and Chuei. It's already been many hours since we left."

                He shrugged at the impersonal reply. _Fine. Be that way, I can be like that too. _"Okay." Without waiting for her, he began striding back to the cave. She didn't follow. When he reached the clearing, he looked around warily to see if any enemies were present.

                "Oh no, it's okay, there's no one else here." Said Chuei who was sitting outside the cave. "I'm keeping watch while Yuiren sleeps." 

                "That's good of you." Hotohori commented. "You're Tamahome's brother. Did you receive any abilities after the split?"

                "Not… really. But I'm not sure, anyway, nothing special has surfaced." Chuei replied, sighing heavily.

                "You might not be aware of it yet." Hotohori said, snapping a twig and throwing it into the fire.

                "Maybe…" he stopped and looked around. "Where is Kasumi?"

                Hotohori shrugged, looking like he didn't care. "How should I know?" 

                "I'm…here." She walked back into the clearing, looking disgruntled. "Where's Yuiren? We have to go."

                "She's sleeping." Chuei said, standing up. Should I wake her up?"

                "No." Hotohori cut in. "We're staying here for the night."

                "It's nearly dawn." She countered. "And we have to go."

                "Alright." Chuei said compliantly. "I'll go wake her."

                "Stop." Hotohori commanded. "There's no reason to go."

                Kasumi's voice rose. "There are plenty of reasons to go! And if we don't go now, they'll find us. "

                " 'They' being…" he replied, a small smirk on his lips. "An imaginary ghost?"

                "You're so… infuriating!" She nearly shrieked, waving her arms around. "Why can't you listen to me? If there will be one time in your life you decide to listen to someone, NOW WOULD BE THE TIME!"

                Hotohori was taken aback. He hadn't expected her to ever lose her composure. Not in front of him. He shot her a questioning look. "Alright." He said quietly. "Let's go."

                Chuei immediately went to wake Yuiren up. "Little sister," they heard him say. "We have to go."

                She yawned as she exited the cave. "Okay." She said, stretching her arms.   

                "Hotohori will take the front and lead us make to the rebel hideout," Kasumi said softly. "Yuiren will go behind him, then Chuei, and then me." The air around her shimmered and a slivery cloak materialized over her body to replace the torn robe she was wearing. She placed the hood over her hair. "We must hurry." She watched Hotohori's face carefully, and blinked slowly.

                "Can't you transport all of us like you did before?" Hotohori asked after awhile.

                "Oh, could you?" Yuiren echoed eagerly.

                Kasumi shook her head heavily. "It will attract too much attention. Anyone with a bit of fighting skill will pick up the power. Too dangerous."

                They continued walking in silence as the sun rose.

                A man watched the sun rise. His green eyes blazed and he spoke quietly, though no one was there. He angrily clutched the arm of his chair in silence, until it broke and fell apart. He looked at the splinter in his hand, watching the crimson drops fall to the polished marble floor.

                "Find her…bring her to me… but follow her first…" the words echoed in his mind uselessly.  He growled and slashed at an overhanging bush with his sword. 

                "What is the point of sending me to capture someone if I'm not allowed to capture her?" he muttered, shouldering his ryuseisui.

                He smiled in pleasure as he recalled the look she had on her face when he found her. And with Hotohori, no less. Chiriko wouldn't stop bitching about that. And now they were running, trying to hide, hoping that he wouldn't get to them.

                Oh, but you'll see…the hunter always will trick the prey.

                A man in swirling black robes sat down on a plush couch, reclining and sipping wine. He narrowed his eyes as a woman with flowing blond hair entered and sat on another couch without invitation. "And what might you want from me?" Chichiri asked in a low voice.

                "Tell me where Mitsukake is." She said, crossing her arms and meeting his cold stare.

                "I have no idea where he is." Chichiri said flatly. "Although I could find out."

                "Then do so." She barked. She smiled viciously. "Or should I withhold medical supplies from the Gasshou?"

                In a sudden movement, Chichiri threw his glass at the wall next to her. "It would make no difference to me… as for Chiriko…" he shrugged.

                Shokka didn't blink. "What then, would you have me do for payment?" She inquired blandly.

                Chichiri leaned forward, looking satisfied. "I hear that you have knowledge with herbs…and poisons." He sat up and smirked. "Chiriko has been getting too cocky about everything. Whip up something that is undetectable."

                "And you think that you can actually pull this off?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow.

                "Whether I can pull it off or not is none of your concern." Chichiri snapped and closed his eyes. An intense black glow surrounded him for a moment. When he opened his eyes to look at Shokka, they were completely black. "Mitsukake is at the southern border of Gasshou territory, looking for survivors from the battle with Nakago and Soi. But his ki is lowered as he is very close to the rebel's area, to remain undetectable." The dark light blinked out. 

                Shokka stood up, reached into her sleeve, and dropped a packet wrapped in rice paper onto the oak table. "Your payment." She inclined her head slightly and strode out the door.

                Yui grasped her bleeding arm and stared into the bleak distance. She was disconcerted, and had little idea where the Gasshou complex was, but kept walking doggedly in the same direction. _I'll kill them for leaving me to die… I'll kill them all._

Her sharp blue eyes saw man in Gasshou uniform atop a horse, and called to him. He rode over disdainfully, not recognizing the Gasshou leader.

                "What do you want?" He said rudely. 

                She felt a small smile tugging at her lips, but said nothing.

                "Lady, out with it! What do you want?" he said impatiently.

                From behind her back she swiftly produced a small dagger.

                She left him on the ground and took his horse. However, it was not the dagger that killed him, but the poison on it.

                Yui rode away, smiling.

                Houki rode on her horse next to Nuriko, brooding.

                "Why are you so quiet?" Nuriko asked, flicking the reins.

                She shut her eyes and scrunched up her forehead. "I can't feel their energy at all… they must be hiding."

                Nuriko shrugged in response. "That's not unusual. They're being chased by everyone else on the universe, so at least their smart enough to hide."

                "They're being chased by other people?" Houki said, staggered, and sat up in her saddle.

                Nuriko snorted. "Where have you been? Chiriko practically wants the enchantress's head on a plate."

                Houki narrowed her purple eyes. "Then we have to find them before little Chiriko does. Or I won't have the satisfaction of killing her."

                He rolled his eyes at her melodramatic statement. "So make them come out if hiding. Whip up a thunderstorm, hurricane, whatever."

                She abruptly stopped her horse, an expression of cruel joy on her face. "What an idea…" she murmured.

                Nuriko groaned good-naturedly and stopped as well. "Get on with it, then. We don't have all day, you know."

                Houki watched the clouds in the sky intensely for several minutes. She raised her right hand and made a brushing motion with it. The clouds immediately moved to block the sun and form an ominous gray pillar. A sharp, biting wind picked up, and thunder began rumbling in the distance. She smiled, pleased with her work.

                "They'll have a hard time dealing with this storm without their powers…" Houki said, satisfied.

                Nuriko whistled when he saw the sky. "Yikes…. What the heck did you make?"

                Houki chuckled. "I'm not sure, really. Just a mix of the worst storms you can imagine." She stirred her nervous horse back into motion. "Let's go."

                Soi looked up to have an ice pellet strike her face. "Looks like a bad storm is coming." She commented to Nakago.

                Nakago cursed. "It's a created storm. We'll have to take cover…" He growled in anger. "And we're just on the border of the Gasshou territory!"

                "Can't we just keep going? Will it really be that bad?" She asked, and placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

                He shook his head. "This storm… will be bad. Whoever created must be furious about something right now. All we can do is keep riding and find some sort of shelter."

                Soi nodded. "Alright…" Her face held a look of discontent. "But I wanted to get into the Gasshou territory and beat them into a pulp."

                Nakago smiled dryly. "So did I." With that, they kicked their horses into canter, leaving a trail of dust behind them.

                Yuiren shivered nervously. "The weather is getting bad." She commented, peering at the sky.

                                "Yeah… and it happened so quickly." said Chuei, glancing back at Kasumi to check her expression. It was unreadable, and she remained silent.

                Hotohori suddenly stopped at the front. "It's Houki." He stated lowly. "She's trying to find us."

                "She created this?" Kasumi asked after a pregnant pause.          

                "It's like she's challenging us." He answered. "Try to survive my storm without using any energy. Because she knows we'll have to if we want to survive… and then…"

                "She'll find us." Kasumi finished flatly. "So will the Gasshou."

                "But… what will we do?" Yuiren asked anxiously.

                Hotohori and Kasumi looked at each other, but she quickly looked away. "I don't know."  She said, shutting her eyes tightly. "But it looks bad…."

                Chichiri tucked the small package into a pocket. Now was not the time for action, Chiriko was far too cautious… but when the emperor and the enchantress begin wreaking havoc upon him….the time would be ripe.

                "Master Chichiri?" A girl with black hair and soft purple eyes appeared at the door.

                He turned around. "What do you want?"

                She was slightly taken aback by his rough tone. "But you sent for me."

                "So I did." He said candidly, he motioned to a couch. "Take a seat." He watched as she did so, perching nervously on the end of a plush cushion. "I understand your siblings think you were killed in one of our invasions." She nodded, but he held his hand up. "You also have the ability to connect with them. I want you to find Yuiren and Chuei while Shunkei recovers. Can you do it?"

                Gyukuren was speechless. "But, why?"

                "That's not for you to know now. But you do want to be reunited with them, right?" He asked passively, crossing his arms.

                "Yes…" she said faintly. "All right. But I'll need a room with candles and white curtains. And I'll need to be alone." She stood up and moved slowly to the balcony.              

                "Good. I'll have one of my staff prepare a room for you. You may wait here in the meantime." With that, Chichiri strode out of room, smiling darkly.

That's all….. except I've decided to acknowledge my reviewers! Ahem… heeeere we goooooo! 

Faerie_X: *bows* I apologize for any confusion I have caused, hence the note at the top. ^_^

DragonGoddess: Wow… a whole 2 reviews. I'm actually quite surprised people like this weird fic of mine. Thank you.

Chipminkz : Yes, I think that sums it all  up. ^_^

Chu Chu: I guess the fact Chiriko is a baddie has gotten through. *sighs in relief* I thought it wasn't forward enough.

Princess_yumin: Ha ha… that one word is very kind of you.

Oh yes. I forgot to mention: Fushigi Yuugi sadly does not belong to me.


	4. Chapter 4

Well then, this update took longer than the rest. The other few chapters came on so fast it sapped me of a lot motivation. The next chapter will also probably take more time… as I also have several tests (ie. Dratted French Grammar) that I have to contend with. 

Disclaimer: Fushigi Yuugi is in no way mine…. 

Chapter 4

                It had been an interminable time since the enchantress last spoke. The trees were already whipping around in the as if they were mere blades of grass. She felt herself spiralling down into despair, and dark thought clouded her mind. The sky was completely black although it was day, and the lighting continuously flashed in the sky.

                "We'll have to take shelter." Hotohori broke the silence. He walked a few paces forward, his cloak moving in time to his movement. 

                "There are no shelters around." Kasumi's hair was whipping violently from the wind and looked like a black cloud. "Will you take the chance of using my powers?"

                "No." Hotohori shook his head, and appeared to take a step to her, but thought the better of it. "We don't have just us to think about. We can't risk Chuei and Yuiren. It wouldn't be fair to them." He said lowly.

                Kasumi watched as he turned around again and began scanning the cliffs on the edge of the forest. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Do you see that gap in the cliffs?" 

                She reluctantly stood beside him and followed his cave. "Yes," she breathed. She turned to him sharply. "We'll have to climb up there. And in this weather…." 

                As if in response to her statement, thunder struck and the ice pellets became a torrential downpour. She could barely see Hotohori through the rain, although he was inches away from her.

                "Chuei! Yuiren!" She heard Hotohori shout. "Don't get separated!"

                Kasumi put the hood of her cloak on and looked at them. "I'll lead us there." She said firmly. 

                "Can you see though all this rain?" Yuiren asked, shivering violently. Chuei sighed, took his over cloak off and put it on his sister, looking a bit worried.

                She shook her head and met Hotohori's eyes challengingly. "I'll use my powers to see through the rain."

                His mouth hardened as she said it. Hotohori clenched his fist angrily. "I already told you –  " 

                "The amount of energy I'm using for this will be minimal. Unless you'd rather have us drown first." Kasumi said in a softly dangerous voice. "Which will be easy to do if we cannot see!" She turned around and began walking, not glancing back.

                Hotohori watched her back as she moved, silent but angry. After a moment, he followed her. He was so consumed in his own thoughts he nearly ran into Chuei, who stopped in front of him suddenly. He large shadow loomed overhead; it was the cliff. He grudgingly admitted to himself that she had been right. He moved to the front and touched the cold rock.

                "We'll have to climb." He stated, looking around at everyone. Hotohori measured the distance with his eyes. "There are natural footholds in some places, so it shouldn't be too hard." He looked at Yuiren again, concerned. "Maybe I should carry you." He said. She nodded.

                "I'll go up first.," said Chuei suddenly, shaking his wet hair out of his eyes.  "So I can help Hotohori up with Yuiren." He grasped a rock above his head and began hoisting himself up. They all watched as he pulled himself into the cave and waved down at them. "It's alright!" he called down.

                "Go." Kasumi said to Hotohori quietly. "I'll watch out for both of you."

                Hotohori lifted Yuiren up onto his back. "Hold on tight and don't let go." He said, and without another word, began climbing. 

                 Without warning, an extremely loud rumbled of thunder hit. Yuiren gasped in surprise and clung to him tighter. The flash of lighting blinded him, and Hotohori wasn't sure where the next rock was. He groped around with his right hand, dimly hearing Chuei over the rain and wind. His grip on the rock was slipping.

                "Just keep holding on," he grunted to Yuiren just as his foot slipped of the narrow ledge he was on. His left arm was straining for hold, and was the only thing keeping them from falling several feet. Yuiren was whimpering in fear. The realization hit him suddenly that they were going to fall.

                A hand grasped his and placed it on a solid hold. "Don't let go of it." Kasumi said, level with him. "Yuiren, can you climb the rest of the way by yourself? You're more than halfway there already."

                Yuiren peered up and nodded. She inched of Hotohori to grab hold of some foothold, and began scrambling up wildly. 

                With the weight of Yuiren off him, Hotohori managed to get a steady hold.

                "Are you okay now?" Kasumi asked. Seeing him nod, she began scaling up the cliff. Inside, Chuei had already managed to start a tiny fire, which he and Yuiren were already sitting by. She leaned back over the edge to take Hotohori's arm to pull him in.

                "Thank you." He said, breathing heavily. "We nearly fell."

                Kasumi played with a lock of her hair. "Don't mention it."

                "Yuiren!" Chuei suddenly said, shaking her by the shoulder. "Yuiren!"

                Hotohori glanced up quickly. "What's wrong with her?"

                Chuei touched her forehead. "She has a huge fever!"

                Kasumi knelt next to her, brow furrowed slightly. Yuiren was white and all clammy, not to mention unconscious. "It must of have been all of this freezing rain…" She looked around. "I don't anything to heal her with, and I can't use any healing properties. The best we can do now is keep her warm and wait." 

                Hotohori watched as he took of her cloak, noting that it was dry from some spell of hers. She placed it on top of Yuiren. Kasumi was wearing that torn robe again, and her arms and legs looked almost milky in the flickering light. Chuei looked away in embarrassment, turning a deep shade of red.

                "I guess we'll wait out Houki's storm." Hotohori said, taking out his sword to dry it. "She doesn't have enough power to keep it going for such a long time." 

                Kasumi shook out her hair, combing out knots with her fingers. "Or until Yuiren wakes up." She added softly, shooting the unconscious girl a pondering look.  She sat down and leaned against a wall, beginning to doze. 

                Hotohori stood by the entrance of the cave, looking out at the dark sky, feeling unexplainably empty. He heard a soft whirring sound, and flipped backwards to avoid the spinning ryuseisui. He landed with a soft thump. Chuei jumped up, eyes wary.

                Kasumi had jerked awake and had narrowed her eyes, standing up calmly and moving in front of Hotohori at the entrance. She stared outside, unblinking. "Chuei, take Yuiren and move farther back." She commanded in a whisper.

                A man came flying in and grabbed Kasumi by the throat, pinning her against the wall. His blue eyes gleamed. "Chiriko is displeased." He breathed to her.

                "It's you!" she shouted. In a fluid movement, she twisted his wrists around and kicked him in the side to get free.

                Hotohori took up his sword, but she immediately motioned him away. "This is my fight." She hissed back to him. "Go with Yuiren and Chuei." Kasumi leapt up to avoid another attack with the ryuseisui and twisted around to face Suboshi again.

                "What does Chiriko want?" she spat angrily. From her hand materialized an ivory staff with a deadly blade on one end. 

                "He wants you." Suboshi replied, mocking her. He sent the ryuseisui around again and took out a sword, watching her carefully.

                "Hotohori, get out of here." She said forcefully, and looked at him quickly. "And I will use my powers if I have to." As soon as she finished saying it, she ran, flipped, and ended up behind Suboshi. Kasumi didn't even hesitate as she brought the staff down squarely on his head, effectively knocking him out. She shrank the staff in a white glimmer and looked at Hotohori.

                "Why didn't you go?" she asked squarely, glaring at him. 

                "I didn't want to. You could have been killed." Hotohori replied shortly. 

                Her lips turned up into a smile. "Not by Suboshi." She stated. "Maybe by you, maybe by Chiriko, and even maybe by Chichiri if he's quick, but not by this amateur." 

                "This cave isn't a cave!" Chuei yelled, and ran back up with Yuiren on his back. "I kicked through some rocks, and it's like a tunnel back there."

                Hotohori and Kasumi looked at each other. "Well, let's go then." She said as if nothing happened. "I don't want to be here when Suboshi wakes up."

                 "Yuiren, open your eyes."

                "I don't want to. I'm tired…." She muttered groggily.

                "Don't be such a baby, little sister. Open your eyes."

                So Yuiren did, opening them just a bit to squint through them. What she saw made her sit up and cry out in shock. "Gyukuren?!?" she cried.  She was sitting in a room of white cloth and candles. "But you're dead!"

                Gyukuren smiled fondly at her sister. "No, Master Chichiri found me and Shunkei and saved us. I think you should come here and stay with us. Chuei, too."

                "Chichiri of Gasshou? But… I can't. I have to find Tamahome." Yuiren argued, standing up. The room didn't look solid but shimmered around her when she moved. 

                "We can get Tamahome here too." Gyukuren pointed out.

                "Yeah, but he's part of the rebel faction and Chichiri is part of Gasshou…. Why are you there?" 

                "He saved me and Shunkei." Gyukuren stated again.

                "And didn't save anyone else?" Yuiren said suspiciously. She wanted to believe Gyukuren more than anything, as all she wanted was to be reunited with her siblings. But Chichiri was sly… he has other motives, she was sure of it.

                Gyukuren's eyes flashed angrily. "You don't trust me, do you?" she sprung up and grabbed her sister's arm. 

                Yuiren squirmed a bit as the hold on her wrist tightened. "I think Chichiri has brainwashed you." She declared.

                "Master Chichiri." Gyukuren corrected instantly.

                Yuiren laughed derisively. "Master? Like hell he is. I won't come, Gyukuren, so just leave me alone."  

                "So you would forsake your only sister…" Gyukuren said quietly. She placed her hands on both of Yuiren's shoulders and stared hard into her eyes with an odd look. "But I know you will change your mind."

                "I - " Yuiren stopped and looked around, confused. "I'll come here with Chuei, then." She said finally. 

                "One more thing, little sister. You're inside a dream I made… so don't speak of this to anyone you're with. Just find a way of getting yourself and Chuei here." Gyukuren settled back into her seat, looking satisfied. 

                "I won't tell."

                Nuriko laughed delightfully. "They fell for it."

                "Yep, that enchantress bitch couldn't help herself." Houki said matter-of-factly, tapping her horse lightly with a foot to make it turn. "You know where they are though, right?"

                "Yeah. Unfortunately, they found a little shortcut because of the storm, and they're a lot closer to the rebel headquarters than before. But really, it won't be a problem catching up to them."

                "I want to kill him." Houki said in a soft but intensely bitter voice. "After all we went through…."

                Nuriko looked mildly surprised. "I always thought you just wanted to get him back."

                "I did." She spat. "But the enchantress is back.  I have a quarrel with her going far back, before Hotohori. And now Hotohori's falling for her like a disgusting puppy." Her knuckles turned white as she tightened her hold on the reins. "It's his fault too. They'll both pay."

                "You never told me about this." Nuriko said, looking a bit hurt.

                "I've haven't even told Hotohori about how far back I go with her." Houki pointed out. "I haven't told anyone." She blinked rapidly to push back hot tears of anger. "But it'll all come out when I'm through with them. I promise."

                Mitsukake lay flat on the rock, knowing that his dark cloak would conceal him from enemy detection. He squinted into the distance and saw the faint outline of the rebel headquarters.  He had found no survivors…. unmerciful bastards. However, in his opinion, Nakago and Soi were also very intelligent. Leaving no survivors to tell the tale to Chiriko. Very prudent. He didn't want to face Chiriko now, however. He couldn't even find Yui's body….. Chiriko wouldn't like the fact that she was dead. So he would try to infiltrate the rebel faction, and bring intelligence back to Chiriko. He only hoped that Chiriko would be pleased rather than furious.

                Chichiri left Gyukuren alone in her room, darkly pleased with himself. He made his way slowly to Chiriko's audience room, wanting to make him wait for longer than necessary. As was his habit, he shoved the Gasshou trainees out of his way, chuckling in amusement as he did at their fear. Stupid infants will never amount to anything if they're only afraid of me….

                He arrived at the oak door and entered it without any announcement, and bowed to Chiriko shortly. "What is it that you called me here for?"

                Chiriko draped his cloak over the back of a great chair, and watched him with an unreadable expression. "You are late." He stated.

                "I was busy."

                Suddenly, it seemed like invisible giant hands were squeezing Chichiri around his chest, so much that it was difficult to breathe. Chiriko didn't blink. To his credit though…. Chichiri didn't even flinch. It would have killed an ordinary man.

                The air around him tightened. "You have not explained to me why you have summoned me." He said calmly enough, his pain only made apparent by his slight shifting. 

                "Besides this…. fun… that we're having?" Chiriko drawled. His eyes flashed, and noted that Chichiri was gasping for air.

                Chichiri finally grimaced. The last attack probably broke one of his ribs… "Yes, besides." He growled. He would have liked to clench his fists, but his was completely unable to move.

                Chiriko clapped his hands twice, and it stopped. Chichiri was almost fell over, being caught unawares. A serving maid entered. "Prepare some wine for Master Chichiri and myself." He motioned to a chair. "Sit."

                He reluctantly did so, but sat stiffly. 

                Chiriko sat there and studied Chichiri's expression suspiciously until the wine came in and was served. Chichiri stared at the maid as she poured it, and studied the surface of the wine to make sure it was not poisoned.

                Chiriko finally began speaking. "I want you to send Ashitaire and his followers out to Hotohori and….Kasumi. Suboshi has been knocked unconscious, and Mitsukake is now apparently on a spying mission. Suboshi will be punished, of course, when he returns."

                "I thought Mitsukake was sent to search for Yui and any survivors." Chichiri said, taking a long sip.

                "He found none. He didn't even find her body. She's alive, of course, but that fool of a healer does not recognize. At least he may be useful there, as long as he is not killed." Chiriko said darkly. "If he is killed, we'll lose one of our advantages against the stupid rebels." He looked up at the glass of his ceiling. "But this is not the real reason why I called you here."

                Chichiri drummed his fingers on his knee impatiently. "Then why did you send for me?"

                "I have deciphered the first few lines of the incantation. But these lines have nothing to do with summoning itself. It merely explains what has already happened as part of the prophecy."

                 If Chichiri felt any shock, terror, or anger, he didn't show it. "What is it, then?"

                "Failings, fallings. This is what shall occur, and the waters will flow through separate streams. Friendships forgotten, enmity lost… new shall arise a complete god…. And I haven't finished the rest. The waters are the seishi, the separate streams are the rebels and house. Tamahome is now working with Nakago, as we are now working with Tomo."

                "Does it state anything about the people who are now involved and not a seishi?" Chichiri asked after a long silence. 

                "No. Perhaps further on in the prophecy part of the recitation. They are in a different class altogether…I don't know much about these…outsiders and how they've come to play a part in all this." Chiriko said. 

"She is an outsider, you know."

"I do know. Maybe once she's back here I'll find out why." Chiriko said, settling back into his cushioned chair. "You are dismissed. And remember to send Ashitaire out. I want her back as soon as possible."

He watched Chichiri leave and slam the door. " Indeed, what part do they play?" he questioned himself softly. In frustration at his lack of knowledge, he began throwing his papers and inkbottles against the wall, over and over again until everything was a pile of glass and stained papers.

It's time to thank all my nice reviewers….

Faerie_X: Yep. Shokka is alive. And this story itself doesn't really fit into the original FY storyline, it just assumes that no one died and the gods were never summoned.

Princess-Yumin: I only wish…. ^_^

J-chan: Well, the point is that you DID review, now isn't it?

Kawai Tenshi Chan: I'm quite flattered that you're so interestied in my fic…..

Chichirirulz: Yeah, I do think Chichiri is awesome. I'm in love with the thought a bad Chichiri. ^_^

Hamstersr2cool: *jumps back* Wow. I can't imagine how into the fic you are at this point… but looking at your reviews…. Good job. *smile*

SugarGlider: No, you are NOT blabbering.

DragonGoddess: There is a reason for Chichiri's 'evilness'… I just haven't figured out how to work it in yet.

Tsukiyo Uchibayashi: Haven't been able to read fics??? *pats back* I know if I don't constantly read/write fics, I get lost.

And as I already have mentioned waaaaay above in the beginning, the next chapter will take a bit more time than usual. So just be patient, because they will come right after I write all those horrid tests…. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: This is just such a drag to type out. Fushigi Yuugi is not mine, I make no profit out of this, and I do this for my own enjoyment's sake, yadda yadda. ^_^

Okay, so this chapter is very explanatory. Just tying up some of the loose ends that have gotten a bit confusing. (Mind you , I've still left several things out.) Miaka is introduced in this chapter and she is VERY, VERY, out of character. Everyone is, because that's just the way I wrote it. I wanted the changes to reflect what they've gone through. Just a short note on that, anyways, enjoy!

                 "Wait."

                Kasumi ran into his back as Hotohori stopped suddenly in front of her. She rubbed her nose, annoyed. "Why are you just stopping?"

                "This path leads us very close to the rebel headquarters. It must be a shortcut." Hotohori replied unapologetically. 

                Chuei shifted his weight around with Yuiren still deeply sleeping on his back. "So Tamahome will be there?" he asked.

                "Most likely. He probably returned from whatever mission Tasuki had already sent him on." Hotohori said.

                Kasumi moved to the front and saw the path sloping downwards onto a plain. A complex series of buildings and courtyards loomed ahead. She brushed her hair aside impatiently. "Let's go." She said, with a hint of exasperation to her voice.

                "Why are you so eager to get there?" Chuei wondered, smiling.

                Kasumi looked serious, and leaned forwards to him. "Because…." 

                "Because?" he prompted.

                "I want a shower." She answered, laughing. Chuei rolled his eyes good-naturedly. 

                Hotohori grunted. "It will be a problem getting you in.," he stated suddenly. He ignored the scathing look she shot him. "With you formerly being in the Gasshou and all… Miaka is very cautious now, and she has changed from when she first came to Konan. I wouldn't be surprised if they arrested you immediately."

                "Have we not had this argument before?" she asked, a ghost of a smile on her lips. "Let them arrest me if they feel they have to. As long as I have a chance to speak for myself fairly, I'm sure they'll see that I mean no harm. To the rebels, anyway." 

                He shrugged in response. "If you say so. I'll try to help you out as much as I can."

                Kasumi looked surprised. "Thank you." She began walking towards the buildings with them, deep in thought. 

                "What are they doing?" Soi hissed, holding onto the tree branch for balance. "I can't see. That trainee's fat head is in the way."

                "They are reading." Nakago said darkly. "No doubt to uncover more of that prophecy."

                After the storm had receded, they had continued on to the Gasshou hideout. It was built deep within the forest, completely surrounded by dense, ominous trees that pressed in from all sides. The trees were so much a part of the structure that some rooms and balconies were built to rest on the higher branches. Although the dense foliage was a good cover, it made for easier spying. However, the leaves felt oppressive, and it made on wonder if someone was hiding behind them, watching them as they watched others.

                "Can you see the writing?" Nakago asked, glancing around to offset the nagging doubt that had been tugging at the corner of his mind.

                Soi carefully edged closer to the window. "Hang on…. There. Failings, fallings. This is what shall occur, and the waters will flow through separate streams. Friendships forgotten, enmity lost… new shall arise a complete god…" she moved back slowly to sit next to him. "That is all they have."

                "That is already too much. This is not good. If they have made out the beginning already… it will only be a matter of time before Chiriko gets the entire incantation. " Nakago stated. "We should climb back down." He swung his legs over the branch and began to make his way down.

                All at once, his senses went on alert. Something whistled by his ear. Looking up quickly, he saw Soi clutching her arm and looking gray. 

                "Poisoned dart." She cursed and pulled it out. The branch rustled behind her. Turning around, it dawned upon her that they had been watched the entire time. "Go back without me!" she cried to Nakago. "Quickly! They know we are here."

                It felt like he was being wrenched in two. Nakago wanted badly to go get her, but the impassive part of him knew that she could take care of herself if it came to it, and that it was necessary to relay the new intelligence. Before dropping to the forest floor, he threw up a small chain with an amulet on it.

                Soi caught it and nodded grimly, tucking it under her shirt just as Gasshou guards surrounded her, smirking and sneering. She watched Nakago mount the horse and gallop away without a sound.  Good. They missed him.

                As they dragged Soi to her feet, she briefly touched the chain he had thrown up, knowing they would be able to communicate at the very least. Finally, the poison took affect and she abruptly fell into a dreamless state of unconsciousness. 

                "Halt!" ordered a commanding voice. From below the hill's incline rode a man in light armor, his eyes narrowed in wariness. Kasumi noted with mild amusement that he was of the yellow, the second from lowest stage in terms of the intensity of his power.

                Hotohori moved to stand in front of her, and nodded his head to acknowledge the man. "Koji." He said. "It's just me."

                "Who is the other man and the girl?" Koji asked smartly.

                "Tamahome's younger brother and sister. They have come to join him after their village was destroyed by Gasshou troops. The girl, Yuiren, seems to be quite ill." Hotohori responded.

                "I see. But that woman is Chiriko's enchantress." Koji stated distrustfully.

                Kasumi couldn't help herself from replying. "Former." She retorted suddenly. Hotohori glared at her, and motioned for her to stay silent.

                "She has left the Gasshou faction and brings us valuable information. I'm sure Miaka will see her and determine for herself whether Kasumi is trust worthy or not. As for myself, I have been traveling with her for these past few days and have found her to be completely reliable." Hotohori said loftily. "Unless you'd rather dispute me, of course."

                Koji sensed his impatience and wisely relented. "Very well. Follow me. The girl can ride on the horse behind me."

                Chuei sighed in relief, and placed Yuiren behind Koji. The three walked in front of Koji in silence. Kasumi could feel Koji's eyes on her back, watching her every move. She was sorely tempted to make him fall of his horse, but knew it wouldn't reflect well on her. Still… before she had time to re-contemplate her planned mischief, Koji jumped off the horse, carrying Yuiren. 

                He waved with one hand up to the guard at the gate who opened it from the inside. They were led through a series of elaborately carved passageways of marble and mahogany, until they stopped before to great doors. Kasumi wondered irreverently in anyone ever got lost as he paused for a moment. Then Koji knocked twice, and stepped back as the doors were swung open in a sweeping motion.

                Inside the cavernous room was an enormous oval table of a dark wood, polished to a high sheen. At the end of the table, across the room, stood a grand chair in which a woman with flowing brown hair sat.

                "Hotohori." said Miaka quietly, and her voice carried all the way to them. "You've returned. I've heard about the village, but we can do no more. Stay in our village for awhile and regain strength."

                Hotohori made a short bow in assent.

                "Chuei." She now addressed Tamahome's younger brother, watching him with her deep eyes. "Tamahome will be coming back tomorrow. You will stay here as well until he has returned and until Yuiren has recovered sufficiently. She will be cared for. Koji, take Chuei to the guest rooms in the southern quarters, and have the physicians look over her. " 

                Now Miaka looked at Kasumi. "Enchantress." She said in a calm tone. "Sit by me and explain why we should not kill you for being a Gasshou member on rebel soil." She shifted her eyes back to Hotohori. "You too. Explain why you are associating with her."

                Kasumi tossed her extravagant hair in a fluid motion and walked smoothly to a seat, eyes flashing at Miaka coldly. Hotohori shrugged and sat next to her.

                "You will not stand a chance against Chiriko without me." She said simply, crossing her legs. "You do not know what he is planning. I do. I haven't even told Hotohori the entire plan."

                 He shot her a disgruntled look.

                Miaka saw it. "Then you should tell us now. I know you have more powers than Hotohori and me combined, and that you would be able to rival Chiriko in combat. So I'll say to you now that I believe you. Tasuki has told me all the details after departing from your camp. You must, however, see us as an ally, and not a rival in Chiriko's downfall."

                "I understand." She answered, lowering her dark lashes.

                "Now Hotohori. Tell me why you have been associating with her before we deemed her trustworthy."

                He looked up, his brow creased. "I don't know why, okay? I just felt that I could trust her. She did knock out Mitsukake and Suboshi."

                "She did not kill them." Miaka pronounced.

                Kasumi arched an eyebrow.

                Miaka smiled wryly. "At least your judgment seems to be accurate, Hotohori. Now tell us of the plan."

                Kasumi suddenly looked world-weary, and lines of worry appeared on her forehead. She sighed heavily and leaned into the hard back of the chair. "I hope you're ready for this…"

                "You remember, about one hundred years ago, a girl came into our world and summoned Genbu. Soon after, another girl came and summoned Byakko. Both priestesses were successful in this. Two of the four gods have been summoned.

                And more recently, about six years ago, you and Yui came into this world to become the priestesses of Seiyuu and Suzaku. Everything seemed to be going well at first, but then trouble began tearing the Suzaku Seishi apart. Nuriko was angry that Hotohori loved you, you were angry at Hotohori because he was totally indifferent to Nuriko."

                "Nuriko was a guy." Hotohori pointed out, indignant.

                "Still, Nuriko used to be a friend." Miaka said matter-of-factly.

                "Whatever." Kasumi said pointedly, moving on. "So people began taking sides and getting angry. Then it grew to the point where the Seiryuu Seishi were so confident that they could summon Seiryuu and that the Suzaku Seishi couldn't that they decided to get involved. Amiboshi fell in love with Miaka went he was sent to spy on you; Tamahome went nuts over it, and nearly throttled him over it. That's when Suboshi got involved for his dear brother. And then came the rest of the Seiryuu Seishi."

                "Don't we already know this?" Miaka asked.

                "Yes… but I have a point to make. All this time, no one paid attention to Chiriko, except for Chichiri, who would sometimes study with him. Chiriko was growing up and getting new ideas. One night, they visited a book merchant in secret."

                "But why in secret? They had access to the royal library." Hotohori objected.

                "They were studying the four gods of this world. Chichiri happened upon a short description of a powerful merged god in one of the books. So he and Chiriko set out to find out more. They learned that anything related with this merged god was banned in Konan.  They might have stopped there, but Chiriko's curiosity, still innocent at the time, made him long for more knowledge. With Chichiri's help, they had a book merchant from Hokkan find an old book on it and delivered it to them." Kasumi's face darkened. "This is when he learned that he would be fully able to summon the god himself, given enough time to ensure that Suzaku and Seiryuu were not summoned and to decipher the ancient incantation."

                "But how…." Miaka trailed off. "How did the bickering get so bad?"

                "Chiriko set everything up." Kasumi said simply. "He made things worse."

                "But he was just a boy! He was barely sixteen when everything fell apart!" Hotohori said angrily. He slammed his fist down on the table. 

                "He was being ignored. In the prime of his youth, he was stuck all day in a musty library, unable to go out unless he could face the arguments. It did bad things to his mind. Chiriko was angry. He couldn't just go out into the streets and talk with people at his age. Chiriko finally concluded that people were doing this to him on purpose. He realized that if he helped the fight along to the point where no one would reconcile, he could make everyone pay for it."

                "By summoning the god as revenge." Hotohori finished grimly.

                "What he didn't know or expect then was that people would gain powers. The four gods didn't want to merge. It would mean the death of them in favor of a new creation. So they all gave hidden powers that went beyond normal seishi powers to different individuals who were involved with the fights. If the need ever arose, those powers would be awakened in order to fight the one who summons the god. But as I already said to Hotohori before, if Chiriko manages to summon the god, everyone with the given powers, including himself, will be killed."  

                "Why?" Miaka asked.

                "Because the gods gave us small parts of themselves when they gave us new powers. We all have a bit of them in us. If they die, then we will as well. We've learned to depend so greatly on these abilities that they've become an integral part of ourselves."

                "But Chiriko's realized this, right?" Hotohori said, a little uncertainly.

                "Yes."

                "Then why is he still going through with this?" Miaka questioned, raising her brows. 

                "Chiriko… he doesn't care anymore. As long as he can kill us and wreak havoc in our world, he wouldn't mind dying alongside us. I don't think the deaths will be immediate, though.  The more powerful individuals would have to go first, because we received more of the gods. Then the weaker people."

                "The silver would die first," Miaka repeated, her face ashen. "You, Hotohori, Chiriko, Chichiri…. Then black, red, and yellow. And then the younglings, the blue."

                "And I assume the silver will die immediately." Kasumi added, as if it had no impact on her whatsoever.

                "How do you know all this?" Hotohori demanded suddenly, turning to look at her in the eyes.

                She held his gaze for only a moment before looking away. "You know I was part of the Gasshou." She paused, and then added. "I was one of the three silvers they had. I knew everything there was to know."

                "I meant before Gasshou. How you knew about the fights."

                Kasumi stood up all of a sudden. "I've told you but you would not believe me. I knew you back then. Not within the palace, but when you'd go out to escape it. And some of it was common knowledge." She said quietly, and then turned to Miaka. "I am weary from all this travel. Is there a room I can rest in?" 

                Miaka motioned to a guard. "He will lead you to the eastern wing. I will meet with you again tomorrow."

                Kasumi nodded to her and Hotohori. She wanted to say something more to him, but caught sight of his brooding expression and left silently.

                Hotohori's head sprang up in surprise once the doors closed. "The eastern wing?" he asked warily. "I thought that was reserved for traitors and prisoners."

                Miaka looked at him sharply. "I don't know if we can trust her yet."

                "You were the one who said not half an hour ago that she should be able to trust us!" he roared, standing up and causing his chair to fall over.

                "Would you rather have gotten this intelligence through violence or through a bit of play-acting?" Miaka asked coldly. "She is walking to her rooms compliantly enough. May I remind you that she could destroy all of us in one act?"

                "She trusted me, and because of that, I led her to believe that we could trust you." Hotohori said dangerously. He began to pace around the room restlessly.

                "And so she should. All we're doing is performing some tests on her properties. If she's willing to cooperate, then she will be deemed trustworthy." Miaka replied calmly.

                Hotohori was outraged. "You're treating her as an experiment?" He badly wanted to throw chairs at Miaka, but restrained himself. The troops were loyal to her, so starting a rebellion against the head of the rebels would not be prudent just yet.

                "We have noticed she possess some extraordinary powers, as you may have noticed.  Her quick recovery, the ability to make objects materialize, and a large amount of expendable energy may be useful to us if we can learn how to harness it."

                "That's just…." he paused to search for a word strong enough to convey his utter disgust. He didn't finish, but just growled and made for the exit.

                "Hotohori." Miaka's voice sliced through the air. "You will not interfere anymore. This is no longer your concern."

                Hotohori laughed harshly in reply. "Like hell it is."

                "You are to be confined to your quarters until the experimentation is over. I'm posting several guards and Tasuki to watch you." Miaka said, eyes flashing. "You will not attempt anything." Her voice became sweet. "This is for your own good, even though you may not realize it now. It seems that you have been bewitched by the enchantress."

                He stalked off to his rooms, ignoring her voice, and trying hard not to hit the six guards that were tailing him like hens.

Reviewer thanking time! (It seems like I have a nice bunch of faithful reviewers… thanks!)

Rainy: It was actually your review that made me want to explain how some things came to be… however; the explanation is only half-complete. There's always fun in a bit of mystery. More will come in later chapters.

DragonGoddess: Evil Chiriko fanart??? Cooooool!!!! That's awesome!! 

Faerie_X: You'll find about the whole Yuiren and Chuei thing soon. And yeah, now that I think about it, why didn't I make Kasumi shove Suboshi off the cliff? Now I have to think about what I'm going to do with him…..

Princess_yumin: Actually, I have been wondering if I should do an entirely separate side story or work it into this fic itself. Suggestions, anyone?

Kawaii tenshi chan: Admittance is the first step to recovery from an addiction! *grin*

SugarGlider:   You have no idea how long this will probably turn out to be…. ^_^

Hamstersr2cool: Chichiri, eh? Yeah, Chichiri does seem pretty darn cool.

J-chan: That is actually a really funny thought. Chiriko, stamping his foot with a red face…. Lol.

Booglez: *blush* Too much praise make's an author grow a head full of hot air….. ^_^

Ichiko-Kun: Oh yes. You are completely right. Look for something huge. It may not be in the next few chapters though. Give it a bit of time, because I need to set all of it up. But don't worry, if huge is what you want, it's definitely coming.

Thaurvingwil: Nah, Houki doesn't have that much of a problem. It's all quite reasonable, once you get along to that chapter of the fic. But as I said above, it won't be soon, although I promise you, it WILL come. 

The next chapter will be along quicker than this one took, as that dratted French Grammar test is over and no new test are looming within the next week or so. Thank you to all the reviewers!


End file.
